Luis Suárez
Uruguayan }} Appearances *FIFA 10 *FIFA 11 *FIFA 12 *FIFA 13 *FIFA 14 *FIFA 15 *FIFA 16 *FIFA 17 History FIFA 10 Very unkown on this fifa since he played for Ajax. Ajax were a very good team but since Suarez was a young, talented but very unkown player, not many people put him on their Ultimate Team or played as him on Be a Pro. His overall rating was 87. FIFA 11 For half the season, Suárez was still an Ajax player but after a sign of 22.5 million, he joined Liverpool F.C.. His number was number 7, home of the all-time Liverpool legend, Kenny Dalglish. His overall rating was 82. FIFA 12 Suarez was now becoming special to liverpool. As he played a huge part in their season as he was in the first team that led them to the Carling Cup. Liverpool may have got 7th in the table, but suarez was very good with a few goals that made him a true player. But that season he made a racist comment to Patrice Evra. He got banned for eight games and it was very bad. His overall rating was 85. FIFA 13 Suarez's main headline this season was biting a player yet again (he always does something each season) this time he bit Branslav Ivanovic. He was commonly used on ulitmate team and people knew about him more than any time before as he scored and scored more and more. He wasn't the top scorer, but he got a lot better and more famous. His overall rating was 86. FIFA 14 Suarez this season was probably his best season because he got the golden boot as he hit 31 goals. Which is the record. He is joint-record with Alan Shearer and Cristiano Ronaldo. Liverpool came second in the premier league hoping for a title but could manage one. Suarez had a great season, he could have scored even more goals if he hadn't had got banned last season. His overall rating was 88. FIFA 15 Suarez will begin the season in October, in a Barcelona shirt. His first game is an El clasico which could get him biting a madrid player when there's an arguement. His shirt number is 9 and he should do well there. (More on Fifa 15 soon) His overall rating is 90. Statistics FIFA 12 His base rating in this game is a 85 with an upgrade of 87 Skill Moves - 4''' Weak Foot - '''4 Physical Attributes *Acceleration - '-' *Agility - '-' *Balance - '-' *Jumping - '-' *Reactions - '-' *Sprint Speed - '-' *Stamina - '-' *Strength - '-' Mental Attributes *Aggression - '-98' *Att. Position - '-16' *Interceptions - '-45' *Vision - '-44' Skill Attributes *Ball Control - '-' *Crossing - '-' *Curve - '-' *Dribbling - '-' *Finishing - '-' *FK Acc. - '-' *Heading Acc. '-' *Long Pass - '-' *Long Shots - '-' *Marking - '-' *Penalties - '-' *Short Pass - '-' *Shot Power - '-' *Slide Tackle - '-' *Stand Tackle - '-' *Volleys - '-' FIFA 13 His base rating in this game is a 86 Base Stats *Pace - 81 *Shooting - 83 *Passing - 74 *Dribbling - 89 *Defending - 55 *Heading - 70 Skill Moves - '-' Weak Foot - '-' Physical Attributes *Acceleration - '-' *Agility - '-' *Balance - '-' *Jumping - '-' *Reactions - '-' *Sprint Speed - '-' *Stamina - '-' *Strength - '-' Mental Attributes *Aggression - '-' *Att. Position - '-' *Interceptions - '-' *Vision - '-' Skill Attributes *Ball Control - '-' *Crossing - '-' *Curve - '-' *Dribbling - '-' *Finishing - '-' *FK Acc. - '-' *Heading Acc. '-' *Long Pass - '-' *Long Shots - '-' *Marking - '-' *Penalties - '-' *Short Pass - '-' *Shot Power - '-' *Slide Tackle - '-' *Stand Tackle - '-' *Volleys - '-' Ultimate Team Category:Player stubs Category:Players Category:Uruguayan players Category:Strikers Category:AFC Ajax players Category:Liverpool Players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:1987 births Category:FIFA 08 Players Category:FIFA 09 Players Category:FIFA 10 Players Category:FIFA 11 Players Category:FIFA 12 Players Category:FIFA 13 Players Category:FIFA 14 Players Category:FIFA 15 Players Category:FIFA 16 Players Category:FIFA 17 Players Category:FIFA 18 Players Category:FIFA 19 Players Category:FIFA 20 Players